Yet Another Side To A Story: Lost Chapters
by Laxex24
Summary: Here I will post the chapters that I have stopped posting on my DA due to mature content.


Chapter 13: Legate of Lust

"Well, it may not be the most bright and shimmering of homes, but at least it's still here like I remember." Xion said with a fond smile, as she found herself looking up toward the Castle That Never Was, the girl having spent a good deal of time away from it at this point due to the countless number of missions she had been assigned. Whether due to her status as the newest member or due to not having performed a single mission (as to be expected from a new recruit), Xion had been ordered by Xemnas to examine some minor problems in various areas, the girl now shivering as she recounted her rather horrifying experience in Agrabah. How was she supposed to know that the mystical Cave of Wonders could actually talk, she asked herself as she recalled being scared out of her mind when the face had turned to look at her. She had requested aid back then, afraid to enter, yet nothing had come. She would have warped back herself, yet knew that she would fail the mission should she leave the site, forcing her onward. She had eventually faced her fears and entered, finding the rest of the heartless extermination a breeze after that. Yet it still wasn't a fond memory of hers, and she wished that she wouldn't have to encounter anything like that again. While she was alone, at least.

This led the girl to think on another issue that was making her feel rather ill at ease. Despite her letters back to the castle, she had never received a single response, not a single acknowledgment that they had heard from her. She had expected Roxas or Axel to at least respond, and as such was rather worried that either her friends didn't care for her or that something bad had happened. Looking upon the pristine white fortress, it seemed as if everything was still well in order. There was no real sign that the heartless had made it within, or that Sora had finally arrived to face the Organization. No, things seemed normal, the same shimmering bridge lowered to allow her to enter the castle, although she couldn't help but notice that there were several extra magic barriers around the place. She had been rejected when attempting to use the Dark Corridor to enter, causing further anxiety as she had moved toward the base. Yet here she was now, finally able to approach the castle. She hoped to see her friends soon and report to Xemnas her success. "It will all work out." She stated to herself, the bridge now vanishing as she began the walk down Nothing's Call.

The fair-skinned girl was quick to notice something off, a sensation of fear now creeping within her as her dark blue eyes searched around for something out of the ordinary. She sensed so much power...it seemed to flare as she tried to sense its source. The girl was quick to recognize a threat before her as she summoned up the Kingdom Key, the plain, silver Keyblade shimmering as it appeared in her hands, the girl instantly entering a combat stance as she looked around, deciding that caution was needed. For the energy only seemed to be moving closer. "W-Who is there? Wh-Where are the others?"

A chorus of giggles could now be heard all around her as the girl slashed out wildly at the air. "Others?" Came a flirty voice that caused the girl to cringe. "Well, we are the others, Xion. Don't you remember us? Your family? That's right...you were away for quite awhile, weren't you? That's right, you haven't got to try my latest invention! Well, we'll have to make sure that changes." Xion gaped, her eyes shaking in fear as thirteen robed figures appeared around her, the girl sighing in relief to recognize the dark cloaks as the ones her fellow members wore to protect themselves from the Dark Corridor. The same cloak she was currently wearing.

"Everyone...I was afra-" Her sentence ended early as she noticed how horrible wrong something was. Before, only Larxene and herself had breasts gently pushing against the material. Yet now, the vast majority of the cloaked figures had breasts that threatened to tear through the fabric due to their size, with figures and bodies that didn't resemble what they should have been like. "Wh-What happened? Wh-Who are you all?"

"Oh silly Xion." Even with their hoods hiding their faces, the other members gave off very different vibes to the girl than they had used to. "You really need to try my new invention. It'll make you beautiful, like us. Please, it'll be quick and easy!" Vexine said, her busty form now stepping closer to Xion, the girl and her blade shaking with fear as she tried to get away. She was encircled by her former members, now all apparently something 100% different. This wasn't right at all!

"Stop it!" She cried out now, a burst of darkness echoing out from her as she cleared a way through the others, now charging off into the castle with animalistic fear burning within her. Whatever the others wanted to do to her, it wasn't in her best interest. She had to get to safety, no matter the cost. At this rate, they might do something horrible and foolish!

Vexine sighed softly as she removed her hood, the beautiful blonde smiling at her other members. "It seems like Xion is trying to resist the inevitable. We must make her feel more at home in that case." She said, all thirteen of them now giggling as they removed their cloaks and vanished.

Xion collapsed as she reached the Crooked Ascension, the girl smiling to see that she had gotten onto the massive elevator before the others arrived. The raven haired girl had to use her keyblade to support herself up, the run from the castle's entrance to this are at full speed having cost her a bit of strength. What had happened to the others? Had they been replaced? Were these imposters? Or had something truly gone very wrong to cause some strange transformation among them.

"Something did happen, Xion, but nothing wrong. In fact, Vexine's potion has made all of us more beautiful than ever before. You need to try it as well." Xion gasped, not having said such things out loud as she turned around, the powerful voice of the woman echoing all throughout the elevator. She noticed with a sense of horror building within her that she was no longer moving up as well, the elevator having stopped about halfway up. A shimmering vortex appeared, unlike anything Xion had ever appeared, the color always shifting until it stopped on a twilight grey, a flash temporarily blinding Xion as it vanished. After blinking for a moment, Xion regained her sight, although the bizarre image before her made the girl wish she hadn't to an extent.

With long wavy silver hair flowing down her back, two large extensions of it reaching down to her breasts in the front, and a drop-dead figure that Xion couldn't help but envy, Xemnasara was a sight as always, as to be expected from the Organization's Matriarch. Xion gasped to see how little the gently-tanned woman wore, Noting only a black bra with matching dark panties, and what appeared to be part of a grey corset around her middle, although the woman's belly button was fully on display. The tap of her high heels echoed as she made her way toward Xion, the woman smiling as she moved with both grace and beauty. "At last, you return to us, Xion. We are proud to see you back. However, the mission objective of yours has been altered. You need to try Vexine's elixir now, for only then will you really be worthy of being with us." She smiled as she extended one of her soft hands toward the scared girl, beckoning her to come. "Take my hand, and it will all be alright."

Xion's mind was hardly able to register the words due to the shock within upon seeing Xemnas' new physical form. He was...a woman now...a very beautiful one...maybe she should- Xion snapped herself out of the mind set, realizing that Xemnasara was trying to feed off her trust in order to get her to join them. She wouldn't stand for that, Xion said, the girl now taking a step back before lunging forward with her keyblade. "Cut it out!" She cried out, before gasping as she was thrown back into the barrier encircling the moving platform, the girl groaning from the impact as she looked up.

From Xemnasera's hands glowed pink blades of energy, crackling with mad power as they faced the ground, Xemnasara sighing as she looked over toward the 14th member. "It's a shame that you choose to resist. You'll gain nothing that way, Xion." Xion tried to stand, before finding Xemnasara only a foot away, Xion's mind once again going crazy as she tried to register how the woman could have covered so much distance in an instant. She barely had time to raise her blade, only to be knocked away once more as the power of the Matriarch dwarfed that of the girl, although this time she did not find her body being slammed into the barrier once more. Instead, she felt a strange sensation, Xemnasara fueling a twilight barrier around the girl, the girl using all of her might to try and break through. It didn't seem to be doing anything, as Xion slumped to the ground, still feeling so very strange.

Xion shrieked in horror as she realized what was happening, the ever so slight change registering to her in an instant. Her breasts were increasing in size. Although still about an A cup, they were growing, the girl crying out as she approached a B. She didn't want to be like them, she cried, now bashing away with a sudden burst of power she now felt within. This appeared to do the trick for the girl as the barrier broke, the girl now finding herself raised up high enough to escape. With a massive bound, she reached the other pad as the elevator began to move once more, the girl desperate to escape.

Xemnasara smiled a bit as she reached the same level. "Vexine, why didn't you let me deal with her?" She asked the blonde behind her, the scientist smirking at her Superior.

"Well Matriarch, don't you think it would be fun if each of us could have some fun with Xion? It has been a long time since she's been here after all. Besides, maybe she'll succumb to peer pressure this way. More chances, more likely she'll taste Norosis Erotcus." Xemy simply smiled at this, curious as to how the next member would attempt to persuade the girl.

Apparently persuasion came in the form of fighting for Xigbara, the bikini clad girl currently firing off pink rays of energy at the scared girl as she raced up Twilight's View, the gunner smiling as she posed in the air and used her powers over space to simply warp around the area as she fired away at the girl. "Come on Xion! Your breasts have gotten a bit bigger since I saw you a few minutes back. Let me help you perfect the rest of your body!" Xigbara giggled a bit as she shook her long ponytail as if to taunt the girl, firing off a few more shots that Xion barely had time to dodge.

It was beginning to become too much for the girl, Xion's strength only holding out due to the very minimal amount of exposure she had had to Norosis Erotcus infused power. Yet that kept her going, although it seemed as if the new jiggle of her nearly B-cup breasts seemed to be capturing her attention every now and then. While she had yet to develop any naughty thoughts in regard to them, a growing curiosity was burning within the young nobody's mind, a curiosity that in turn spawned fear. She had to resist both these thoughts and changes if she was to remain normal. She had to figure out a way to revert all the others back to normal as well. Something bad had happened, and she would find a cure for it.

If she could climb these damn stairs, she screamed at herself, realizing no matter now many she seemed to climb, there was no end to them, as if the spiral continued on and on forever. She hadn't had time to look back, Xigbara on her tail as she continued to fire off more of the bursts of energy, and Xion knew taking a hit would be a very, very bad thing at this point. Yet despite her will to continue, nothing seemed to be working as she continued to charge ahead. It must have been minutes later when the sweating, exhausted girl chose to look back, only to see something that shocked her to the core.

The entrance to the room lay right behind her. She hadn't moved more than three steps from it according to the situation, despite the girl having spent at least 10 minutes racing up the flight of stairs. How was this possible, she screamed in her head, only then recalling that Xigbar had control over space. He, or rather, she must have been messing with her all this time!

"Bingo!" The woman in question yelled out as Xion felt a burst of energy slam into her, the girl crying out as she took the hit, feeling another wave of the potion's effects wash over her. "Oh, nice ass!" Xigbara commented with a giggle, the girl in question crying out as she realized it felt slightly bigger, better toned. Not the fully developed butt of the others, but still on its way there. Furthermore, her hips had widened a bit more, although Xion could not possibly conjure up the naughty thoughts that would make her thankful for this change. Only fear raced in her mind as she ran off ahead, Xigbara giggled a bit as she floated behind her and waved.

"You've been fun to play with, Xion! I hope we can do so again when you are more beautiful! But I think I'll let you go ahead now! That way, you'll be able to have lots of fun with all the other girls!" Xion turned around, wondering just what she meant as the 2nd member vanished, a lingering giggle now haunting the girl as she stopped to catch her breath.

"Th-They're changing me..." Xion stated, looking down at her body and seeing the changes that came with puberty, although it seemed as if they were only in very early stages. "They have much more to do though...I-I just need to keep moving, and get to safety as quickly as possible." Xion nodded to herself, realizing that at least her room would be a temporary haven for her. Despite the distance between her current location and the corridor in question, she felt another boost of energy within her as she ran on once more, hoping that she would reach the place without any further interruption.

Her hopes were quickly crushed as she ran into the Hall of Empty Melodies, for before her stood the dreadlocked woman known as Xaldine. Wearing her flowing and elaborate lilac dress, the woman smiled as she starred down the girl, her spears a flurry above her, each seeming to dance within the gusts she created. "Well well, it seems you've finally shown up. I hope you've caught onto what is happening now. You'd be correct if you believe we're each exposing you to more of Vexy's potion, although you won't be one of us until you finally manage to drink it down. We hope you'll choose to do it by choice."

"N-No way!" Xion yelled, her keyblade firmly in hand as she threw it at the woman, the weapon cutting through the wind with great force as it approached the older woman. Xaldine sighed as her spears now rained down from above, creating a defensive wall that the keyblade simply clashed with before returning to Xion's hands, the girl realizing that the woman was more of a threat than she had first appeared to be.

"Of course, you have to be so very stubborn about this, don't you?" She asked out loud, the spears now raising until they formed a cylinder pointed at Xion. The girl held her keyblade at the ready before feeling that strange sensation once more, a pink aura now tinting the wind within the wind tunnel that was currently focused on the girl. She felt the gentle touch of it against her breasts, the touch of the wind on her chest causing her to emit a small moan as she lost focus, instead smiling as she felt the soft touch of the breeze. The petite girl closed her eyes, feeling the small bits of baby fat that had stayed with her for so long finally vanish as she felt her already slender body thin out more, her now just B-cup breasts rather sensitive to the air.

This was what snapped her out of it, the girl now screaming as she rolled out of the way, Xaldine smirking at the girl as she inspected her bosom. "You seem to have drifted off there and forgotten about what you were suppose to be doing. Such a foolish mistake wouldn't happen if you excepted the potion, you know? It'll make you as strong as the rest of us, and I would gladly welcome someone who is able to be on par with me."

"N-No!" Xion cried out, her voice still untouched as she ran off down the corridor, Xaldine's spears now racing after her and impacting the ground at the location where she had been but a moment earlier. The short-haired girl cried out in fear, feeling the tremble and ferocity of the weapons as she continued to run, the girl now managing to race pass Xaldine and make it to the other side's door. Yet it was too far away, and those spears were still coming. With reckless abandon, Xion spun around now, using her keyblade to batter away the spears with amazing accuracy and power.

Xaldine raised a well-kept eyebrow as she watched girl work away, impressed that she was able to keep up with four of her spears, although Xion clearly seemed to be exhausted from her attempt. With the potion's power, she'd be able to take on all six, she marveled to herself with delight, wanting Xion to become just like the rest of them. "I've done my part." She whispered to herself, now letting the spears retreat as Xion opened the door and ran through. Yet Xaldine wasn't quiet done yet, using her control of wind to raise Xion's cloak up enough for her to see her developing ass. "I guess I need to let the others have fun first...although I will want to be seeing you after all of your foolishness dies away."

Naught's Skyway: a vast balcony that reached across the side of the castle, connecting the floors of the Hall of Empty Melodies. Had she not had something to worry about, perhaps Xion could have appreciated the shimmering moon before her, so close to being complete as the Organization had wished it. However, the changing girl's mind only contained thoughts of fear, the girl realizing that at the rate things were going, her bust and butt sizes wouldn't be the only thing to change. Already she had encountered three members of the Organization, each containing a power that she could only hope to comprehend. They had all held back, and even then each had been able to best Xion in someway or another. It was a nightmare, seeing her once respected comrades become these sexual beings. It wasn't right at all, and that's what she knew she'd have to deal with.

Continuing to run along, Xion let out a shrill cry as a wall of pink ice bursted before her, a feminine giggle resounding across the balcony as her next opponent appeared. With silky blonde hair that surpassed her ass in length, large D-cup breasts that jiggled with the slightest of sexy strides and a shimmering icy blue dress adorning her lovable figure, Vexine too made Xion flush a bit, although she tried to calm herself. "Well Xion, it seems that you are rather stalwart in tour foolish beliefs. That we did not wish to be this way? That we did not want this from the start? You're so very wrong. I created Norosis Erotcus in order to awaken the true beauty within the Organization! Through it we have all been reborn, now goddesses free to do as we will. You can become one too, a Queen of the Darkness. Learn to use your element, and you will realize just why we choose to drink the elixir."

Xion looked at the woman, seeing the small pink vial held in the blonde's hand. She couldn't be trusted, no matter what. Her mind was being altered in someway, Vexen would never speak like that. "Vexen! Don't you remember who you are? The snooty scientist who always cares about rank and position! Why don't you remember that self?"

Vexine looked confused, not seeming to understand anything the younger girl said. However, she did feel a slight tingle all over before she felt numb, the woman blanking out as something Xion had not been expecting occurred. From the potion came a pink, flowing mist, although soon the particles began to take shape. Xion could only gape at the featureless pink silhouette before her, hands on her perfectly shaped hips. "I'm afraid his old self is gone, young girl. Just as yours will be in time. Such a gentle, understanding soul. A bit shy, yet courage within. I think you'd be better off with more courage, more lusting..." She was now beside Xion, the mist gently stroking the girl's head.

Xion was at a loss. Part of her simply wanted to give in right now. It all felt so good, so calming. Yet...it wasn't right. "STOP!" Xion roared as she swung the keyblade, cutting through mere mist as the woman faded away. Yet her touch had already affected the girl, Xion feeling a bit taller now, time having passed to give her a slightly more mature body. She found her girlish face fading away into the beauty of womanhood, with more pronunciation around her eyes and lips. "STOP ALL OF THIS!" She yelled once more, now attempting to leave the balcony and continue on.

Unfortunately for her, Vexine had regained consciousness, now sending off several shards of pink ice that Xion found herself dodging and cutting through. She let a sense of security fill her, realizing that she'd be able to leave with only this minor distraction. Of course, the scientist with an IQ over 200 (although she could act a bit ditzy at times) was using this to lure Xion into a trap, a block of the rosy ice now encasing the girl, the power within causing her changes to continue.

"Stop it..." She mumbled, feeling her feet get even smaller than before, her hands also thinning out until both appeared to be very feminine and womanlike. Tears filled her eyes. She didn't want to be like the others, a slave to lust and this strange being. She had to escape. She realized not that with these changes came power, and acting on this, Xion unleashed an aura of darkness that managed to break through the ice with some effort, the girl now continuing on as she ran.

Vexine smirked as she looked at her clipboard. "Let's see...breasts and butt are toning up, as are her face, legs, and arms. Let us hope that the mind begins to register things soon too. After all, I would like her to drink by choice. She is one of us, a valued member..."

"N-not you too..." Xion stuttered upon reaching the second tier of the massive hall, the platform where she had encountered Xaldine bellow herself and the other girl who now faced her with a ditzy smile upon her face. It sickened Xion to realize that the figure she faced wasn't supposed to be a ditz at all. Rather, he should have been the stoic, quiet man that she had known before. Lexaeus was supposed to be a gentle giant of sorts, not some sort of bimbo with her mind caught up in the clouds. Yet here she stood before Xion, the girl giggling happily as she played with the long strands of chestnut, a smile of such innocent thoughts on her face. It was almost hard to look at, Xion seeing the extent of which the others had been altered by whatever potion Vexine had offered her earlier. It had changed a well-built man into a busty school girl with a killer figure, and while that might have been good in some situations, Xion could only rage against such ideas, wanting to return the Organization to normalcy.

"Like, hello there Xi-Xi! It's like, totally nice to see you again after so long! But I, like, heard you weren't doing very well with us. I'm going to totally change that, kay?" She giggled, an aura of earthly power dancing around her as Xion cried out, several strange statues seemingly made of pure earth now arising from the castle around her. Apparently, Lexy's powers had been amplified to the extent where she could change any surface into dirt or stone, as Xion held her weapon close as the figurines finished developing. A moment later and she found herself surrounded by four statues: the girl's face reddening as she saw that each resembled a girl in some sort of sexual position. Lexy, on the other hand, was giggling despite her own blush. "Like, so I was in history class, and we were like, suppose to be learning about some sort of sacred statue things or whatever. So I totally am using that with my own twist. They'll make you horny too, Xi-Xi, and then the two of us can have fun!"

As she finished speaking, a beam of pink shot out from each statue, Xion crying out in pain as all four slammed into her. The pain was beyond anything she had ever felt, as if the powers were working to turn her flesh inside out, to rip her out of existence itself and replace her. She had no chance but to run on, something she struggled to do. "Like, no ways sister! I have, like, lots of power in this sexy thing-" Lexy gaped as the beams broke away, Xion now racing off and up the stairs. "How'd she get so strong? Like, that's totally quitting!" The statues nodded as they vanished back into the ground, Lexy thankfully distracted with her breasts, the ditz giggling as they jiggled around to her liking.

Xion grasped her head in pain upon escaping from the bimbo, already feeling the effects of Norosis Erotcus in her system. She should resist it, hate it for all it had done...yet...why did she want to thank her? It seemed as if the only thing she wanted to do right now was to look at her growing boobies and maybe play with them a bit. Such thoughts seemed to swim through her mind, the B cup girl looking down at her now curvier form with a silly smile, the girl slowing bringing one of her dainty hands to touch one of her nipples, the girl now moaning as a feeling she had never before experienced raced all throughout her mind. It felt really good...but, that wasn't right! Xion's mind was still filled with confusion, but she knew that what she was feeling wasn't right at all. She didn't know why, but something was wrong with the Organization, and she had to make sure that changed. She knew that much anyway. Now only if the specifics would come to her. Xion shook her head, rushing through Proof of Existence without minding anything new that had changed. She had to focus on the others, making sure she could fix whatever problem existed in her head. She rushed by quite quickly, another girl about Lexy's age smiling sadly as the girl ran by. "You didn't even see me, Xion...do I mean that little to you? In that case, I'll have to change that."

"AH! Wh-What!?" Xion asked upon reaching yet another large balcony of the castle, the girl finding herself unable to move. Shadowy energy seemed to wrap around her, and despite her element's affinity to the shadows, she found herself unable to break away. "This magic...is that you, Zexy? Zexy...I mean Zexion...what am I saying...something is wrong with me..." The girl watched as the figure in question now stepped out from the shadows, mixed images swarming the girl's head as she tried to determine which of her memories were real and which were false. Some distant memories of a young, shady man with short silver hair played in her mind, wearing the same outfit she currently was with one of his eyes shadowed by his hair. Before her now was a gothic girl, and while the hair remained consistent, little else seemed that way. Wearing long striped stockings, black lace and leather all around her body, the girl was a girl who others would usually frown upon at school, and this happened to be just the case with Zexy. People didn't get her, and simply called her a weirdo or freak. Those words hurt, and that was why it was so nice to have the Organization, a group that was actually understanding and there for her. Xion had been gone too long. She had forgotten about her good friend Zexy, and it hurt the gothic girl. That was why she had to have her friend back.

"It's Zexy, Xion. I'm glad you actually remember me, even though you just rushed past me a moment ago? Don't I matter? I mean, I thought we were friends...what about our shopping trips? Doesn't any of that matter to you?" There were actually some tears in the girl's eyes, Xion confused as to feel. Part of her knew everything the girl was saying had been spawned from a separate reality altogether...but then again, she had some images of herself and Zexy smiling as they walked...

"Zexion! Snap out of this! You aren't some goth chick! You used to be a guy, remember?"

Zexy blushed a great deal now. "Y-You were reading my fictions again without my permission! Th-That's low Xion! You just don't care about me anymore! In that case, I'll make you care!" Zexy hugged her diary to herself as several copies of Xion appeared all around the girl, the real Xion gaping to see the naked versions of her all smiling. "I'm only going to let them stop if you admit that you need me!" She yelled, the goth now snapping her fingers as the various Xions began doing things that made the actual one scream in horror. Be it masturbating or grinding against one another, they were each avidly partaking in some sort of sexual activity, Zexy planning to embarrass her friend with this. Yet the added power within her illusion magic took it one step further, Xion actually feeling the same pleasure that each of her copies did. It was too much for the girl, the sensation driving her normal self back in an attempt to keep her sanity. Zexy smiled as she watched the blank look on Xion's face as the girl absent mindedly began to lift up the bottom of her cloak. With glazed over eyes of lust, Xion began touching herself, the girl now moaning out in pleasure at the sensations that rippled through her body. Her inner self screamed in horror despite the waves of good-feeling swarming her, but she wasn't in control right now. Instead, she just kept going faster and deeper, lines of saliva trickling down Xion's mouth as she got wetter from her own actions.

"Z-ZEXY! I-I NEED YOU SO MUCH! YOU MAKE MY LIFE SO MUCH BETTER!" Xion cried out as she climaxed, the girl now collapsing onto the floor in her now stained uniform, a look of triumph and joy on her face, although it quickly managed to reach a point of confusion. Her inner self had used the moment to her advantage, struggling with the pleasure to take back her own body.

Zexy was oblivious to his, however, as she smiled, Xion having said what she had wished to hear with passion enough to bring some tears of joy to her eyes. "O-Okay Xion...I-I'm glad you liked it...oh no, I have library duty soon...g-go on ahead, I'm sure the others are waiting for you." Before leaving, Zexy leaned down and gave Xion a kiss the goth happy to see that it was returned despite the look on Xion's face.

Now left alone, Xion was a shell of her former self, the part of her in question struggling to control her body. Instead, this other new, lustier side of her stood up, the girl walking forward with a smile. It was always nice to see the others, after all.

"There you are, Xion. I was worried I'd have to dance alone." Saxi said with a small smile, Xion simply registering the woman before her as she appeared over any past recollections of a man named Saix. Why would Saxi ever be anything else that the gorgeous woman who she would admire in terms of beauty, her majestic blue hair flowing down to her feet, yet never being stepped on by any. Her massive breasts, nipples always visible in her flowing dress, the cleavage allowing her massive double D cups to stand out proudly. The gentle and loving woman seemed to twinkle herself in the moonlight, Kingdom Hearts visible in the background once again. Despite all of these clear thoughts, Xion wasn't sure what to do as she saw the woman. As such, the elixir decided to speak for her, the girl smiling as she looked over at Saxi.

"I'm sorry, Saxi. I got caught up with Zexy, so I'm a little late." The raven haired girl said, now looking to be about 18 or so as she hopped over to the bluenette. Much to the inner Xion's horror, she found the two of them kissing, and the pleasure that invaded her mind due to it was almost enough to make her lose consciousness.

"It's fine, Xion. I understand." Putting her hands around Xion's waist, Saxi began to take small dance steps, Xion doing the same with great precision, the pink moon above them shining brightly. Xion would blush the whole time, being felt up by the older woman who looked after her often. Some ideas of feeling up Saxi's own ass appeared in her mind, the girl letting out a loud giggle that even threw Saxi off guard. "Is everything alright Xion? Is anything wrong? Did Zexy do something stupid this time?" "N-Not at all. Just remembering how pretty you are." Xion said, continuing to dance with the other woman, both smiling in the serene starlight around them. It was a beautiful scene: the two dancing with light all around them, both moving with the elegance and grace of a cat. Yet for the new girl constantly exposed to Norosis Erotcus, it was becoming too much, with the combined pleasure from all of her experiences causing her to lose control for a moment as he her hands groped Saxi's breasts, molding them like puddy in her hands.

"AH-AHH! XION! Wha...what are you..ohh..." Although embarrassed, all of the pleasure swimming trough Saxi was enough to keep her happy, the woman now massaging the other girl's tits with her soft hands, both of their horniness increasing exponentially at this point. They wanted sex, they wanted to feel good...it was all so right to them...

"N-NO!" Xion cried out as she regained control over her body, using the thoughts of pleasure as a distraction in order to take back control. Apologizing as she ran away, Xion realized that she had been losing to the potion all along, culminating in her encounter's with Saxi and Zexy. She couldn't let that continue anymore, the girl promising herself to always be her true self as she continued to run, hoping to do something about her situation.

Axeline smirked as Xion skidded to a halt upon seeing her, the red-headed girl shaking her head as she mocked her friend. "About time you chose to show up. I was starting to get worried that you didn't want to stop by and see me anymore. By the way, those are some nice boots." Xion froze as she looked down, the girl now having use all of her power to stop herself from crying out in sorrow. For around her legs, reaching halfway up to her knees, were black leather boots off a "badass girl" style, being sexy and smooth in design. The entire front was laced up, revealing how easily someone could undo them should they choose. Her feet had also changed to better fit the design, now small and sexy, oily smooth and incredibly flexible. Just the idea of it gave Xion some disgusting jobs that she had to force remove from herself, the girl now beginning to panic. All that was happening today was too much, and she found it impossible to escape. More members would just keep showing up, At this rate, she was doomed...

"I won't give up hope...I'll undo this all...you too, Axeli...Axel." Xion said, attempting to compose herself as she looked up to face the woman before her. While Axel's female counterpart sill had his trademark eye marks and spiky red hair, everything else seemed to diverge at that point. The spiky hair now flowed back in the rear, giving a more feminine look to the flame manipulator. Wearing only a small top and bottom, Axeline's young yet desirable body was well on display, Xion noticing with horror that her breasts had grown to surpass those of Axeline. At this rate, what would become of her, she had to ask herself. Nothing here was seeming to work out, and it didn't help that she was all alone here, with none really on her side. It was her against the other 13 members, and those were odds she'd have to take. "What do you want, Axel?"

"Axeline, Xion. Really, I don't look that masculine, do I?" She asked as she rubbed her hair cutely before turning to look at her friend with a pout. "You did something wrong...I don't know what...but it seems you have...I know I don't usually follow orders if they involve hurting you, Xion...but I feel it too...you can be like the rest of us! Please! Imagine all the fun we'll have that way!" Axeline seemed sincere in her wishes, the girl reaching a hand out in hopes of getting Xion to take it.

Xion shook her head, keyblade summoned to hand once more. 'You're wrong, Axel! This is all wrong! You can't continue on like this! It isn't...natural! Please just take a moment to listen! Don't you remember being Axel!?"

"You really have lost it then..." Sighing, Axeline now summoned up a massive wall of hot pink flames before Xion. "I won't let you continue on then. You aren't getting to your chamber, Xion, just realize that. Please just submit already...nothing mad is going to happen. I promise, only good will come out of it-"

More reckless than before and now far more powerful than before, Xion charged through the flames, attempting to suppress the pain of the flames that licked away at her form. She cried out as her breasts seemed to increase another half cup size, feeling her vagina wetten as thoughts of guys briefly entered her head. She didn't even hear Axeline's cry of fear for her, Xion too busy attempting to fight off the thoughts. "Stop it...I'm not like that...I-I'm not like the rest of them..." Crying out again, she noticed her hair now touched down to her shoulders, the black and beautiful strands hanging peacefully down. "It's just another horrible change...nothing good at all..."

Several moments later and Xion didn't know what to feel. Embarrassment, agony, pleasure, hurt, loved. All of these emotions were filtering through head as she felt the watery tentacle beast continue to molest her, pleasure swarming through her body wherever the pink water touched. Nearby stood Demy, a smile on her face as she watched Xion's reaction, hoping that she knew it was for the girl's betterment and not for any source of cruelty or harm. The dirty blonde gently brushed several of her blonde locks away as she continued to play on her new guitar, happy to feel how freely power came to her when she used the new instrument. Still wearing her sexy bikini, Demy wondered if Xion would want to go bikini shopping with her soon, the blonde blushing at the though of Xion wearing something so revealing. Her body was still developing, and was becoming quite beautiful with time. Even as the watery tentacles plunged in and out of the girl's body, Xion could only moan in pleasure, one of the tentacles in her mouth as well. Horrible thoughts invaded her mind, as she thought of sucking on something else over the tentacle.

"IUMU! UHYU!" She struggled to break free, but Demy's hold over her creation was too strong, the girl continuing to strum chords and play her instrument as the creature roared and worked harder, only resulting in the pleasure within Xion to increase to a point where all she could do was moan in pleasure. Her eyes began to glaze over, the idea of moving her hips and working her mouth becoming a natural reflex to her. It was so much for her, too much for her, and this time, it was truly breaking her. Xion's inner self couldn't handle the emotions brewing with her or her body's reactions to the feelings, the girl unable to control herself for much longer.

"That's right Xion, just a bit more, okay? Soon we'll be all set, and then we can hang out again. I miss the times of us together, but you need to become like us if anything is going to happen." Of course, the Norosis Erotcus infected creature was working to do just that, Xion's ass and breasts increasing in size whenever touched by the creature. Her body was becoming more sensitive as well, the girl now looking far more mature than her old girlish self.

"....I'm being raped by this thing..." Xion thought to herself, realizing that was exactly what was happening. She was going to lose her virginity to this horrible creature spawned out of thoughts of lust, the girl now working to fight it off. She refused to climax as she summoned up energy within her body, darkness beginning to swarm around her. Demy could only gasp as her creation was torn asunder by a burst of dark energy, Xion now slowly fleeing from the room. "She didn't like it, did she...i-is she still a virgin? O-Oh my gosh...X-Xion! I'm so sorry!" She cried, although the girl was now too far both physically and mentally to hear.

"...who am I?" Xion blankly asked herself as she continued down the hallway, unsure of exactly what to think. Part of her wanted to scream that she was actually a girl lusting for love, not even caring if she had to become a slut in order to do so. Yet there was still that distant voice, the voice that told her that she was an innocent girl, dragged into this huge dilemma. She didn't know which to believe. Both sounded so right, yet at the same time, so wrong. "Who am I...why can't I figure that out...what's wrong with me..."

"Well, Xion, perhaps a game of chance will reveal the truth!" Luxory said, as sexy and playful as ever as she appeared before the girl in a poof of pink smoke. Still combing her impossibly long hair back and wearing her sexy bunny girl suit, just seeing Xion increased the speed at which Xion's heart beat, Luxory's power able to detect this and play off of it. "Does your heart beat for me, Xion? Do you want to be like me, with me? I think that would be a great idea. Oh the things we could do together. Two busty babes."

"Let's play a game then!" She said, two massive playing cards now appearing before Xion. "We'll choose which part of you gets to remain behind. I'll place myself behind one of these cards, and an antidote to the potion behind the other. If you choose the antidote, then you can be free of your dirty thoughts and I will work to help you "right" things as you say. Choose me, and I'll show you such pleasure, such passion." She said, her own face flushed now as she looked at the black haired girl. Xion was a cute girl who just needed to open up to and accept the world as it was, or so she thought. If she could, Luxory believed that Xion would have unlimited potential in anything she did, the girl always being a favorite of hers within the Organization. Poofing behind one of the cards, Luxory had them shuffle around, feeling a bit sad for having to deceive the girl to an extent. "There is no antidote to the elixir, as all it gives is love and power. Such a thing should never need to be reversed."

Xion now starred ahead at the two cards, noting that this would be a test of her luck should she play it normally. This way big to her, and would decide just who she'd become in this world. Her chances were 50-50, and as such, Xion decided she wanted to raise her luck. Calling upon the darkness around her, Xion attempted to sense any extra shadows behind the cards, only to realize that the shadows cast by the cards dwarfed whatever might have lay behind. She wasn't done yet though, now moving closer as if hoping to sense something more. The cards were working out very well to block her senses, the girl unable to determine if a living thing was behind one of them at all. Yet she had one idea, Xion grinning as she unknowingly decided to bring about her own downfall. Letting out a yawn, Xion now removed her entire outfit, the beautiful developing girl stark nude in the middle of the hall. "So hot in here...I don't need these things..."

At once, Luxory had to force a peek behind her card, Xion grinning to see the sexy bunny ears become very visible. So, Luxory was behind the right card? Then she just had to pick the left, right? At this thought, Xion froze, thoughts of pleasure with Luxory flooding her mind. What was she even trying to do...the antidote...would it do anything? She couldn't even remember what it was for...and Luxory had seen her nude now...so going further would be good, right? Xion ran over to Luxory's card, a few tears in her eyes as the two embraced. "L-Luxory...wh-what was I trying to do...I can't remember anything..." She moaned a bit as the two felt each other, the two both huddled in the mother's arms.

"Remember, Xion? You were going to Roxy's room to tell her how much you love her." At the mention of that, memories flooded the girl's head, Xion recalling all the times she and Roxas had spent together. He may not look the same now, but he was still Roxas inside, right? Xion blushed, realizing her feelings for the boy who had protected her so much, who was always there for her.

"R-Right. Thank you Luxy." She said, kissing the girl as she ran off, Luxory smiling gently as she was left behind, glad to see Xion back to her normal self as far as she knew. It was this Xion she loved, and this Xion she wanted to see grow and mature.

Xion continued down the hall, a blush on her face as she thought about how best to confess to Roxanne, any thoughts of getting out of there lost away as Norosis Erotcus worked to finish up the final mental changes within the girl. At last, after months of hiding her feelings, she was going to tell the girl of her dreams what she thought, and hoped that they're love would be born, become true, and prosper. She didn't care about gender any more, only the beauty within one's heart. And that's what Roxanne was made of.

Half way down the hall, Xion found a rather peculiar site. Clad in her leafy underwear, Marluxine's figure was as natural as ever, the girl blushing as she gently stroked her soft pink hair. Next to her was what appeared to be a large plant, and a thought ran through Xion's mind about using the vines for sex or so. She had to discard them at once though, realizing that only Roxanne could be her first, however that would be accomplished. "Marly? What's going on?" Xion asked innocently enough, before a large cloud of pink spores was shot all over her by the plant.

"I-I'm sorry Xion..." The shy girl stammered, blushing as she found her right hand pulling aside her panties as she began to stroke her most sensitive spot. "O-Oh! I-It's just...Matriarch ordered...a-aphrodisiac...on...ah!"

Xion didn't even need to hear this, already feeling the effects as she felt more horny than ever before in her life. She began touching her nude form all over, flushed and moaning in the middle of the hall with Marluxine. She felt hair now reach the middle of her back, continuing to grow more and more as she found herself intentionally inhaling the fumes, feeling so very good at the moment. Her nipples were hard, her breasts so soft, her vagina so wet and throbbing. She wanted something in her, she realized, now longing for that which men have. Yet she had to stop herself, realizing it was Roxanne she wanted over anything else.

"Surprise!" came another voice as Larxene appeared, the blonde smiling as she let her long hair flow behind her. "Looks like I found too of my favorite people pleasuring themselves in the middle of the hall...how pitiful, needing to do this by yourself. I'll help out too!" She said, now between them as she used her ever so delicate hands to touch them in such ways that caused what appeared to be eternal bliss for the two, each moaning out and crying for more. It didn't take very long before the two announced they were about to cum, in which Larxene found herself taking new action. Xion simply felt the pleasure slowly leave her as she heard Marluxine's cry of victory, the girl now looking over at Larxene with curiosity.

"So far the only way you have climaxed is because of yourself, right? Go to her..." Larxene said, a blushing Marluxine behind her as the two pointed to Roxanne's room. They seemed to think that the two of them were made for each other (Axeline factored in two, but this was a special moment). "Go on ahead, kiddo. Afterwards, we can have some more fun!"

Xion prevented herself from shedding tears as she thanked them and ran on, her heart racing as she anticipated some of the best moments in her life that would be coming up soon.

"Roxanne!" Xion now opened his door and tackle-hugged the girl, Roxanne in for quite a surprise in that moment. Before him was a girl of about 18 with flowing black hair, beautiful azure eyes, large, lively breasts, powerful long legs and an expression that screamed love. Roxanne couldn't help but return it, the cute sandy-blonde haired girl blushing as Xion took off her jacket, leaving her in a skimpy tube top and shot combo. Even this was quickly cast away as the two began to make out, and things only escalated from there. Kisses became more passionate, touches more fierce, more loving. Soon enough, the two had the dual-sided on as they both finally climaxed together, sitting in the loving arms of the other.

"Xion....do you want to take the elixir now?" Roxanne asked innocently enough, Vexine having given it to her in case Xion decided that Roxas could be of some assistance to her. Despite that, she was offering it out of love, realizing that Xion could be even more than her current form.

Xion said nothing as she downed it down, gasping as the final transformations occurred. Hair cascaded down her head about another inch, the girl feeling how blessed she was to have such straight and beautiful hair. She moaned as Roxanne watched in amazement, breasts not stopping in growth until they reached a double D-Cup. Her skin became a bit more pale as some extra muscle grew, giving Xion a fierce and more powerful build despite her beauty. She was a busty lady for sure now, clothing now appearing that the girl found suitable. On top was a skinny top only slightly larger than a bra, the feel of the black leather already tickling the girl's nipples as she thrived in the feeling. Her boots returned, while a white and black matching bottom appeared to her bra, the woman loving how tight it felt against her good spot. She was just like the others now, and she loved it. Infact...

The entire Organization was now gathered in the great meeting hall, each sitting on a throne equal in height to one another. At the center stood Xion, the girl smiling at all of the others. "Everyone...thank you for making me realize the fault of my ways...I was so foolish before...I didn't realize anything about beauty...but no I do...and as such...let's all have an orgy!" The answer came in clothes flying off into the air.

Chapter 18: Kinky Keyblader

Sora had been in a good mood as he approached the secret cave on the children's island. After all, he was about to confess his love too the girl of his dreams, hopefully putting an end to the cycle of pain and disaster that had started over a year ago. Riku was still out there, but Sore had no doubt that their friend would return to them in time. Then they would all be together once more, although he hoped that Kairi and himself would be much closer than before.

Sora let out a sigh, hoping that some of the nervousness within him would simply fade away. He wondered if Kairi had seen the paopu fruit picture and knew what it meant, or how she had changed in appearance during his time spent away. He examined himself to see his own changes, and couldn't help but smile at the sight. The boy had traded his original red and white outfit for one in black, yellow, and navy, with long pants and a mini jacket both shimmering in black to give him a more mature and cool look. His spiky hair was as crazy as ever, Sora wondering if Kairi actually liked it that way. Muscle mass had increased a bit as well, Sora now feeling more strength behind the keyblade whenever he struck out with it. Truly, everything had improved for him with age, and he hoped that beneficial changes would continue to bless him over the next few years.

"I hope she got the letter…" Sora said to the sky, hoping for a sign or so to indicate that she had. However, the only response the keyblader received was a loud, lusty moan echoing out from the cave, Sora jumping back instinctively upon hearing the noise. He hadn't expected anything of the sort, and the voice it contained further caused him shock. It sounded like Kairi, only older and more mature. Had she changed that much since their last parting? And why was she moaning anyway? With such questions in his mind, Sora rushed inside, determined to save Kairi if she was in trouble or at least discover the cause of the cry.

As Sora reached the central cavern of the secret place, he found himself unable to believe his eyes as he gawked at the sight before him. A young woman who resembled Kairi stood in the center, but things only got much weirder from there. For one, she was wearing the Destiny Islands High School uniform, although the shirt was open to reveal her still growing breasts while her skirt lay tight and small near her waist. Another cause of shock was that she was masturbating, causing such strange, lewd sounds to echo around the chamber. She also looked like Kairi if she was a few years older and much more developed. It was a very beautiful form, but Sora knew that something was up, as Kairi was never really one to get horny.

Now spotting Sora, Kairi's flushed race deepened in shade, the girl still feeling great pleasure and embarrassment due to her actions. "S-Sora…I can explain…s-some people did this to me! I-I can't stop…it feels so good…I wonder what you'd feel like- AH!" Sora felt some relief within, now realizing that his thought of her being changed was true. He'd get back at those villains for doing this to her, be they heartless or other. "S-Sora I love you…d-don't be afraid, please…" Were those tears in her eyes? Sora blushed a bit upon hearing this, only refusing to give his famous grin due to the circumstances of the situation. Kairi had been changed into a busty girl, and at this rate, she'd stay that way unless action was taken.

"Don't worry Kairi. I-I'm going to get to the bottom of this and change you back. I promise." Sora stated, now turning away from the girl before him as he began to run off. The very task of looking away from the gorgeous young woman before him had been a challenge, and Sora had no idea exactly what had caused this. The results were there: Kairi was a bit older and much more curvy for lack of better word available in the young man's vocabulary. Still, the source of it was still unknown to the boy, Sora now stepping onto the sandy beach once more. Kairi had said that someone was responsible or the change, but he had no idea who that was. Were they heartless? Was he walking right into a trap? Was it some other power out there? Either way, he wouldn't let them succeed. Keyblade in hand, Sora charged off, looking for anyone who could have done such a thing to his lover. If only he knew that this was exactly what they desired.

"So, you came after all then?" Sora stopped in his tracks upon hearing the cute and playful girl's voice echo throughout the island, the teenage boy clutching his key blade tighter as the words continued to ring out. "As I though, you really are attracted to Kairi, huh? After all, you should be after what we just did to her. She's quite the beauty now, isn't she?" A light giggle was heard as Sora scowled, rather annoyed, as he could not find the source of the voice. He didn't care what it had to say as long as she could turn Kairi back to normal, Sora now looking around along the ledges forestry of the island. "But then again, you've always had romantic feelings for, haven't you? I guess that's what makes it so cute. True love, not based off the body. I have that too, although it's not for anyone you'd know."

"Shut up and show yourself! Turn Kairi back to normal right now! I'll take you down if I have to, just stop hiding like a coward!" Sora's patience had reached its limit upon hearing the gentle, innocent voice continue to comment on either himself or Kairi. The Kingdom Key still in hand, Sora looked around as he gripped the weapon with both hands, already in a battle-ready position. "You should have never have gotten near Kairi!"

"Such devotion too! It really does make me happy to see such love, Sora! Especially because…you are my other half." Sora had to shield his eyes as a doorway of pure radiance appeared before him, the light given off unnaturally bright, and even given a light pinkish hue. It took a few seconds for the portal to clear away, and in that time, Sora tried to blink several times, wanting to regain his sight back as quickly as possible. If his opponent got a pre-emptive strike on him, the battle might go the wrong way.

Still, as Sora regained his sense of sight, he was confused with the being before him. Wearing her tube-top, shorts, vest and sandals, Roxanne seemed more suited for a date rather than a fight. Sora watched as the blonde girl smiled at him, flexing her thin arms cutely as she flipped back, Sora finally realizing that she was indeed his opponent. For as she was mid-flip, an afterimage trail had appeared, Roxanne now several hundreds of yards away along the sandy strand. "Then again, you wouldn't know anything about that, now would you? Oblivious to everything that matters as usual I suppose. It doesn't really matter though, seeing as you're the last one that matters. Kairi sure is pretty now, huh? Maybe I'll invite her to my upcoming slumber party or so. And as for you…" Roxanne smiled as she held out her arms, a flash of light and darkness appearing briefly as two weapons now found themselves in her hands. "We'll just have to see how you behave after all of this!"

Sora's face was one of pure shock and confusion, the boy gaping with wide eyes as he looked straight ahead. Of course, his confusion did have a reason; two of them actually. First was the fact that the perky and animated girl had managed to summon two keyblades. The initial shock was that she had even summoned a keyblade. As far as he knew, only King Mickey, Riku, and himself were able to conjure up the heartless-slaying weapon, although this new girl before him had clearly just proved that to be wrong.

Next was the fact that two keyblades had been conjured, not just one. Sora wasn't even able to summon two of them, so this instantly meant that the girl he now faced was indeed far more powerful than she appeared. However, perhaps it was also the two weapons she held that continued to keep Sora immobilized in shock, as they were very familiar to him. In Roxanne's right hand lay Oblivion, the black, gothic keyblade containing the same black crown keychain that Riku had given him during their last encounter. How could she possess the same weapon? Furthermore, Oathkeeper lay in her other hand, the weapon's bright and angelic features contrasting those of its brother blade. Yet even so, the sister of the two should also not have been with Roxanne, for it was created from Kairi's lucky charm. Now trying to change the Kingdom Key into the blades, he found himself unable, creating the realization that the two weapons held by his foe were in fact the real deal.

The second thing that shocked Sora was the fact that Roxanne was now about three inches away from him when she had been hundreds of yards back less than a second before. After witnessing the girl's back flip, Sora had concluded that the girl did indeed possess great speed. He had not, however, realized the extent until this very moment, Roxanne grinning at her other half as she slashed out with both key blades, holding back enough so that Sora would have time to block. She wasn't here to kill her other half, simply change him. After all, having her other half be male was rather awkward for the innocent youth, so the change would be very beneficial to both of them.

Letting out a gasp of surprise as control returned, Sora brought the Kingdom Key up to block both blades, the teenager gritting his teeth as he tried to hold his own, the strength driving both blades leagues beyond his own. He knew he was outmatched by this girl, but he had to try and fight anyway. "For Kairi…" he thought to himself, Sora now putting all of his strength behind his blade as he attempted to overpower the girl. Roxanne, meanwhile, was having fun, wishing for her abilities to be put to the test every now and then. Sora was achieving such a purpose, and she couldn't help but smile as she realized how much more of a challenge Sora would be after the changes.

"It's not over yet!" Roxanne announced, now jumping back as she let go of both weapons, Oathkeeper and Oblivion twirling around rapidly as they became spinning wheels of light and darkness respectively. Soon enough, Sora found himself being barraged with orbs of both energies, the teenage boy already taking off as the balls of power exploded, causing sand to fly all over the beach as the destructive orbs wreaked havoc. It was a good thing Sora looked back when he did for any other blasts, as he now found the two blades spinning at him, the teen's heart almost missing a beat as he realized the peril he was in. Quickly bringing his blade up to counter, Sora couldn't help but cry out as he was blasted back after successfully deflecting the blades, the sheer force of the contact driving him back a dozen yards and slamming him into the sand.

"You like playing in the sand, huh? You'll become fast friends with Demy if that is the case!" Roxanne announced, the playful girl now appearing right before Sora as she placed her soft, dainty hands down on Sora's mildly muscular chest, grinning as pink energy began to flow from her hands. "There there, I've tested you enough. You'll get much better after this!"

Sora couldn't help but moan as he felt the energy surge within his body, the boy currently immobile once more as the energy made its way all throughout his body, changing it to whatever Norosis Erotcus desired. He didn't know what he felt at the moment: bursting rage, euphoric pleasure, eternal embarrassment. In fact, it seemed like all of his senses were currently dulled to allow for the energy to work its magic, Roxanne smiling for about a minute before retracting her hands. "That will do just fine."

Senses returning to Sora, he instantly reached out for his Keyblade, the boy scowling at the girl before him as he prepared to swing out. He would have scored a good hit if something hadn't gone wrong for him. For as he held the blade, he found it much heavier, the swing lacking in any sort of power as Sora barely managed to move it in an arc, Roxanne smiling as she jumped back and shook her head. "It feels heavier, doesn't it? You just need to wait until your transformation is done, and it'll be much easier to use."

"T-Transformation? Like what you did to Kairi? You're going to make me older or something?" Sora asked, groaning as his whole body felt alien, the boy unable to really control any of his muscle movements for a few seconds. Everything was so disorienting, the boy wondering just what was happening to him.

"Kind of. You see, we require hearts blessed with the might of Norosis Erotcus, and yours will be the last of them. However, the potion only excepts those of the female gender, so a few changes need to happen to your body before that. So yes Sora, you are becoming a girl." Roxanne said with a friendly smile, truly meaning to malice toward the boy. Truthfully, Roxanne was hoping to befriend her other half when the transformation was completed, although she knew that she had not altered Sora's mentality enough for this to become possible. She was ordered to leave it be so that Sora could bear witness to the events that would unfold with an unclouded mind, after all.

"A-A girl!?" Sora cried out, eyes widening as he heard his voice crack, sounding much higher than usual. He had never been a baritone like Riku, but he knew that his voice was already much higher than before. Shaking his head, Sora witnessed a new horror as he founds strands of brown hair almost covering his eyes, Sora now staggering over to the water to see the damage. Sure enough, he didn't seem too changed yet, although he could tell that the transformation was only beginning. His usually spiky hair was now a bit longer, the chestnut locks reaching just down to the bottom of his neck. While there were still some spikier areas, his hair resembled Roxanne's more, although not really done to point upward. Instead the mop of brown hair fell all over her head, giving her the idea of a bad hair day or so, Sora shaking his head in disbelief.

Sora noticed the next change upon looking at the water again, his sparkling blue eyes only shimmering more as they seemed to take on a look that only the orbs of a female can hold. The surrounding cheek bones had been altered to give her face a softer, more gentle look as well, and the fact that his flesh was now baby-soft only added to the horror. The worst was with his lips, however, which were now so very soft yet firm, Sora bringing a finger to feel them as well. He wondered if Kairi's felt the same, the boy wondering if he would ever receive a kiss from her at the rate things were going. He shuddered one last time as he looked into the water, a pretty girl's head on top of a male body looking back at him.

The shock of the moment ended at once as Sora felt immense pain on his chest, the boy only able to gape as two breasts began to develop and expand outward. His small blue T-Shirt wasn't able to take the strain, stretching with them as Sora winced in pain, his new face adorable to look at due to the expression of uncomfort. As the shirt finally ripped open at the top, Sora couldn't help but feel both relief and embarrassment. The relief had been born due to the fact that the pain had finally ended, his breasts now feeling much better as they hang there. However, Sora was embarrassed to even have breasts, the two large mounds simply sitting atop Sora's chest. They were even bigger than Kairi's new ones, easily a D-Cup if not bigger. Gently placing a hand upon them, Sora pulled it away at once as he felt the small wave of pleasure that entered his brain upon contact.

"That wasn't right…" Sora said, now hearing the full extent of her new, quiet yet lovely female voice. Still, the shock didn't end there, the hand that had touched the breast already changing as well. Sora had to watch in shock as bone and muscle faded, the thin hands now light and gentle. As if to add to the insult, it seemed he had recently received both a manicure and pedicure, as light pink nail polish adorned each nail, Sora feeling the same on his toes. Speaking of which, Sora's once rather large feet had also shrunken down a bit, his shoes and socks now much too big as Sora stepped onto the sand, gasping upon seeing how small his feet had become. They looked like Kairi's now, he thought to himself, still attempting to at least mentally fight off the changes.

Sora looked down at himself once more, his shirt ripped and stretched out, giving anyone nearby an embarrassingly good look at his new cleavage. Still, it wasn't over just yet, Sora feeling his stomach smooth out to give him a nice midriff. While his bellybutton wasn't quite exposed, a good deal of Sora's waist could be seen including the very top of his groin. He gasped once more as he felt his butt and hips expand a bit, pants and underwear now quite tight against him. He shook his head in resistance, knowing that this was the final part. Even with his resistance, he couldn't prevent his manhood's replacement, Sora gasping as she felt her womanhood finishing. "I-I really am a girl…"

Roxanne smiled, glad that the last heart and a new friend for herself had been obtained. Still, things weren't finished yet, the girl zooming around as Sora now found herself hogtied and gagged, the girl's eyes wide as she attempted to resist. It didn't help that some pressure was now being applied to her large breasts either, making the whole situation even more uncomfortable. "Nothing personal at all, Sora, it's just we need to finish our job. After that, I'm sure we can have all kinds of fun." As Sora was brought away, she found several other woman carrying Kairi the same way, Sora's lover starring with wide eyes upon seeing Sora's new form. Even so, she couldn't help but feel attracted, Sora feeling the same despite gender. It would appear that their love could not be dampened, the two knowing that despite their forms (as beautiful as this or otherwise) and any conditions they faced, they'd remain together and love. That's why they would pull through for one another.

"Let's do this then." Xion said with a smile as she created a raging whirl of darkness, the others rushing in with her as they returned to the castle, ready to do exactly as that beauty of a figure commanded. "These two make the last of them. That's 18 hearts…now, let us see what you would wish to do, lovely one."


End file.
